A Tough Night and Some Lotion
by bauerfreak
Summary: Snickers fluff: A case brings back some painful memories for Sara, and Nick is there to help her through. Fluff and some lotion is the cure...Chappie 2 up my first attempt at smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will probably be a two-shot if people seem to enjoy this first part. I love Nick rescuing the damsel in distress, hope you don't mind. Please let me know what you think in a review! Thanks!

The team had just arrived back at the CSI headquarters after a really long and emotion-laden shift. All week, they'd been working on an amber alert case – a case that had met disappointment after disappointment. It involved an angry, abusive father in a vicious custody battle who ended up taking his daughter and son as they slept. The team had only just tonight found the kids – both in critical condition after they'd been abandoned out by Lake Mead. The kids, who were only four and six years old, had been found freezing and hungry near the shore. In moving the kids out and getting them to the hospital, many of the team members had ended up in the water at least partially. They were cold and wet and ready to go home, and they could at last rest easy now that the two kids had been found.

"Alright guys, all of you need to head home now." Gil Grissom told his team members. "That's an order. That means you too, Sara." He told the young CSI in particular. Everyone couldn't help but notice Sara's emotional involvement in the case. They could tell she was no doubt having flashbacks to her own childhood, or what little they knew about it. Both the children had visible bruising on their tiny, fragile bodies that made Sara want to murder the father herself. But then she kept thinking back to her own childhood – her own mother had murdered her father because of his continual abuse and she'd been traumatized ever since. No matter what he did, Sara knew those kids loved him. They loved him for the father he _could_ be. It was always that _could_ that made Sara keep loving her own father. He could be so loving and caring and gentle at times. These were the times she savored and held close to her heart. But other times, you couldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. The anger no one could control – not Sara, not her brother, and not her mother – that would take over his mind and make him do things Sara knew he didn't want to do. Until that night where her mother's did take control in the most painful way.

"Sara." A comforting male voice snapped Sara out of her thoughts. She was currently sitting in the break room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands. Sara realized she had no idea how the blanket had gotten there, where the coffee came from, and even how she'd ended up sitting down. She looked up to see sympathetic-looking Nick Stokes kneeling down in front of her. "Sara. Sweetheart, we need to get you home." He urged his friend, his eyes pleading with her. Nick knew it had been a tough night for them all, but an especially hard one for Sara.

"N---no." She immediately protested. "We've got work to do so we can put that bastard behind bars, Nick…."

"Sara, stop." He told her firmly, taking hold of one of her hands. "Day shift will take care of that. You've been working for almost thirty hours. You need to rest."

Sara bit her lip to keep from crying from the emotion of it all – the long, horrible day and the fact Nick was trying to make her do something she didn't want to do. Breaking down in the CSI break room was something she was not prepared to do and Nick quickly read what she was thinking. She took in a deep, harsh breath. The look in her eyes broke his heart. She was trying so hard to keep it together, but he could easily see she was an emotional wreck, on the tip of losing it. She was that scared little girl that she once was long ago.

"Come on, Sar, I'll take you home." He offered, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. She was deadweight because she didn't want to stand up so it took all his strength. It was the least he could do for her. After his life-shattering experience almost a year ago, Sara had been there for him always. She had actually lived with him for a couple of months, staying with him while he had nightmares, holding him and being the main light in his life. They were best friends and there was no one he'd let her go through this alone. As she was finally standing, she let her weight fall onto him and he wrapped his arms around her. Sara started crying again from the emotion of it all and Nick just held her, gently stroking her back. "Sssshhhhh…It's okay, sweetheart." Nick's heart broke again for her as they stood in the middle of the breakroom as Sara let out quiet sobs. He realized this wasn't the place for Sara when she was so emotionally distraught, so he suggested again that he should take her home.

Sara reluctantly accepted, still convinced they needed her at work, but realizing she was a wreck. Both still wet and trembling, they made their way out to his Denali. Nick didn't even bother with the fact their wet bodies would mess up the seats – they just needed to get home and get warm. He decided back at the lab that he wouldn't be leaving Sara alone tonight. He'd sleep on the couch at her place or something, but he needed to make sure she was okay.

Most of the trip to Sara's was silent. Sara merely stared blankly ahead at the road, still processing what had gone in. The week had been an emotional rollercoaster for her – a mix of bad memories and pure disgust at what this father had done to his children. Nick kept stealing glances over at her – trying to keep tabs on her emotional status. The poor girl didn't know what to think. Finally, he reached over and took her hand in his, kissing the back in reassurance. Sara felt her skin tingle where he'd kissed her. She absentmindedly looked down at their clasped hands, her eyes still blank but still so angry. He would sell his soul to take her pain away right then.

They finally reached her apartment and Nick quickly got out, dashing around to her door. Sara had already opened the door and was swinging her legs out when he got there.

"Nick, I am capable of getting out of a car by myself." She finally said. Nick knew she hated being thought of as broken or vulnerable, so he humored her, allowing her to step out by herself. He stood by with his hands out, ready to help if she needed it. Sara couldn't help but smile at his good old-fashioned Texas chivalry. He did take her hand in his again as they walked up the steps to her door.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Nick. You probably oughta…"

"Uh-uh. Nice try Sara." He told her, flashing her a small smile. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight. You can hate me all you want, but I'm seeing that you take care of yourself."

Sara rolled her eyes as she unlocked her door. The guy was adorable, wanting to help the 'damsel in distress', as she was sure he was thinking. It was nice to feel protected, but right now she was feeling like a little kid. She threw her keys down on the kitchen cabinet as they walked in. Sara was glad she'd decided to clean her apartment yesterday, though it was just a little cluttered from living. Nick kept his eye on Sara as she moved about.

"Do you want the shower first?" Sara asked, doubting he would let her do that.

"Sara," He said in a no-nonsense tone, "You need to get in the shower right now. Don't worry about me."

Sara looked back at him and saw such love and concern in his face that it was almost too much.

"There's still some of Hank's old clothes in my dresser if you want to get out of those." Sara suggested.

Nick shivered a little. The idea of wearing her ex-boyfriend's clothes wasn't exactly appealing, but he was freezing. "Okay, thanks. Now go warm up and I'll be here when you're through."

Sara grabbed a change of clothes from her bedroom and headed into the shower that was attached to it. Peeling off her clothes, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked so defeated – her eyes were tired with bags underneath, her lips painted a light blue from the cold, her body tensed from the same element. Her eyes looked so empty as she stared at herself. She sighed and finally got into the shower, letting the warm water rejuvenate her body and calm her nerves.

Back in Sara's room, Nick rummaged through the drawer where she said Hank's old clothes were. He came across a pack of unopened boxers and a plain gray t-shirt and decided they would do. (A/N: Sorry, I didn't like the idea of Nick wearing someone else's boxers – that's just nasty) He grabbed a towel from her linen closet and dried himself off a little more before changing into the comfortable, warm clothes. As he changed, he heard the water running in the bathroom and cursed himself for thinking about Sara naked in there. Nick would never do anything when she was in this state – neither of them were thinking straight. He knew he had feelings for her and he suspected she secretly had feelings for him. That would be for another time. The right time, whenever that was. Nick decided to head back to the living room where he turned on the TV and caught the tail end of "24."

Sara emerged from the bathroom feeling a little better, but the emotions of the night had really exhausted her. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for days. She came out dressed in a pair of soft cotton pj bottoms and a white tank top, toweling drying her hair. Sara sat down on her bed and grabbed her favorite Nivea lotion that always soothed her body. She was just finishing off one arm when Nick knocked at the door, with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hey there." He walked over to her bed and set the mug on her bedside table. "I thought you still might need something warm." Nick offered her a small smile. Sara recognized Hank's old t-shirt and the boxers from the pack she bought 'just in case'. She quickly pushed thoughts out of her mind about how well he filled out that t-shirt and those strong, muscular legs. She knew he worked out, but DAMN!

As Nick set down the mug, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sara looked clad in just some pj bottoms and a tank top. She looked so delicate but sexy at the same time. At work, she always had to cover up tank tops with at least some sort of jacket, so it had always left a lot to Nick's imagination.

"Thanks." She told him. Nick noticed that her voice seemed a little stronger now, which he was thankful for, but she still looked defeated. Sara reached back at her shoulder to rub some lotion on, struggling to reach what she felt was a dry patch.

"Here, let me help you with that." Nick suggested, hoping he wasn't crossing the line. They were friends and he knew he wouldn't let it go too far. He didn't leave any room for her to protest as he moved to sit behind her, one leg tucked up beneath him. Nick gently placed his hands at her sides to scoot her forward a little bit and she again felt a tingling at his contact.

"Nick, it's okay. You don't have to." She weakly protested, both knowing she really didn't mean it.

"Ssshhhh….it's okay." Nick assured her as he reached for the lotion sitting on he bedside table. He worked some lotion onto his hands and then gently started applying the lotion to her shoulders. Sara's head rolled forward to give him more access as she felt his hands work at her tired skin, slowly become more insistent. Sara allowed a soft moan to escape from her throat.

Nick had dreamt about being able to touch Sara like this for years. It wasn't a sexual touch, but a gentle, loving, caring touch. He watched her shoulders slowly beginning to slump forward in response to his touch, and he was happy he was able to help her in some way. When she moaned, however, it ignited a passion within him. How he would love to make her moan some more. He quickly pushed the thought back again, reminding himself that she was in a fragile state.

When Nick thought her shoulders were adequately moisturized and her muscles were unloosened, he made his next move, hoping she wouldn't protest. Nick reached for more lotion and then pushed her tank top up in the back a little bit. Sara gasped as she felt the air hit her skin, but then she felt Nick's warm hands again. She momentarily questioned whether this was okay, but then realized she didn't care as he worked at her skin insistently. The way his hands were moving across her lower back made her forget about everything that had gone on today. Nick moved his hands skillfully over her back, applying the lotion lovingly.

"That feels good." She croaked out finally, her head still lolled over. Nick took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"Good." He told her, and she could swear his voice was a little huskier than usual. Nick leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder, not wanting to excite her, but to sooth her. But the kiss had the opposite effect, once again igniting fire on Sara's skin. She felt a tingling deep inside her belly. What that man could to with his hands and his mouth…she'd have dreams about it tonight, she was sure. Nick's hands were working higher now and her tank top was soon getting in the way.

"Lie down, sweetheart." He instructed her, stopping his hands and resting one on her bare right hip, rubbing gently. Sara didn't think she'd be able to move, the way he was touching her, but she finally managed. Nick helped her lie face down in the middle of her bed, and she put her arms underneath the pillow, resting her head there. He slowly scooted himself down the bed a little bit and then settled into a pretzel position next to her bottom. Nick gently pushed her tank top up all the way until it rested on her shoulder blades. He reached again for more lotion and smoothly ran his hands over her bare back, relishing in the sight of her perfect, silky skin.

She breathed in and out deeply as she felt his large, strong, but gentle hands work over her bare back. Sara heard herself occasionally whimper at the calming effect Nick was having over her. Man, this guy was a pro! His long, gentle, steady strokes were slowly putting her to sleep. Sara wondered to herself what else he was talented at with those hands.

After several long, blissful minutes, Nick decided he should stop, otherwise he might not be able to control himself. Again, he dropped a gentle kiss to her shoulder and pulled her tanktop back down, finishing but rubbing her back a few times soothingly over the fabric. Nick pulled back the covers on one side and helped Sara move underneath them, tucking her in when she was snuggled up safely.

"Thank you, Nick." She whispered, her eyes closed.

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Nick whispered back, and he leaned down to press another kiss, this time to her temple. "Have a good sleep." Nick got up reluctantly and made his way to the bedroom door. He let out a huge sigh from all the emotion and feelings that had been stirred up in the room. Nick knew he wanted her so bad, and if he wasn't mistaken, she wanted him too. He pondered the situation as he made up the pull-out bed on Sara's living room couch where he would spend the night. Tomorrow, he decided, they would need to have a long talk. Thoughts of Sara filled his mind as he slowly drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

TBC if you like…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews – I was really flattered with your kind words. There was kind of a mix with the reviews about whether it should turn smutty or not. And I'm sorry to say to the people who didn't want it, that it was just the way the fic wanted to go. Sorry. I hope you will still read. : ) Thanks so much to nicksbabygirl and especially CSI3Snickers for the words of encouragement to turn to the dark side. This is my first attempt at steaminess, so I hope I do an okay job. Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!

Sara Sidle slowly awoke to the smell of something cooking in her kitchen, squinting her eyes at the sunlight that was starting to peek through her blinds. She wasn't what people call a morning person, so it took her a few moments to process who was in there. Ah, yes. Nick Stokes, God of applying lotion in the most erotic way imaginable. Yesssss. Sara smiled and threw the covers off her body, feeling very much refreshed from her sleep. After a quick trip to her bathroom to check to see if she was presentable (she threw her hair up in a messy bun), she made her way out to the kitchen.

Nick was at her kitchen stove, flipping over a couple of omelets in a pan. She could see he'd put both of their clothes in the wash and he was now wearing his own jeans and shirt. His dark gray, long-sleeved t-shirt was untucked now, unlike how he wore it most the time at work. As she approached him, she could hear him lightly humming a tune.

"Good morning." She told him before she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Nick placed his hand over hers that was draped across his stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Morning, Sar." He told her cheerfully, keeping his eye on the pan in front of him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great." She smiled, recalling the dream she'd had about him.

"You really need to get off this vegetarian diet you're on." Nick told her, teasing. "I like meat in my omelets, but all I have is onion, cheese, and green peppers."

"You poor thing." She teased him back, letting him go. Sara took the spot beside him, leaning back against the counter and meeting his eyes. Nick continued to push the omelets around and Sara couldn't help but again notice his strong forearms, as his sleeves were pushed back from the heat.

"What?" He caught her staring.

Sara snapped her head back up. "Huh? Oh, I was just…"

"Checking me out?" He gave her a wink and Sara thought she just might die. "Joking." Nick reached down and turned off the stove, but his heart fluttered. Sara walked over to another cabinet and reached up to get two plates out, Nick taking the opportunity to enjoy the view. He served up the two omelets on the plates, handing one to Sara. They both walked over to the bar and took a seat, immediately digging in to their veggie omelets.

Sara dropped her voice as she saw Nick chewing with a bit of an unsatisfied look on his face. "Pretend there's a big strip of bacon in there, Nicky. All that fat is seeping through your pores and attaching itself to your heart and veins, and…"

"Zip it, Sidle. I get the picture!" He smirked, shaking his head. Nick was glad that she was feeling good enough to make jokes, but knew he'd eventually have to bring up last night. He'd keep it light for a while, but then they needed to talk.

After cleaning up the mess Nick had made, the CSI's made their way over to Sara's couch. Nick sat down in the middle and Sara sat next to him, sitting sideways so she could face him.

"Well, I must say, that's about the best damn veggie omelet I've ever cooked." Nick confessed, patting his stomach a little bit.

"Lemme guess…the only one you've ever met?" Sara leaned her head onto her hand, perched on the back of the sofa, just watching him. She hadn't forgotten how sweet and caring he'd been last night during her time of need. Sara couldn't believe how emotional she'd gotten over the case and was a bit mortified at her breakdown. But she was glad Nick was the one to help her through. Sara was surprised that she didn't feel at all ashamed breaking down on Nick. He made it seem like she was entitled to do that. That it was natural and human. She needed that release and Nick had known her better than she knew herself.

"You've got that right." He affirmed, putting both hands behind his head, leaning back. Nick felt so comfortable around Sara now. He could be himself around Sara and he loved the way they complimented each other – bringing out the silly side at all the right times. "Maybe next time, I'll make you a tofu turkey or a chicken kebab without the chicken."

Sara slapped him lightly on the bicep, feeling a flutter when she felt his strong muscles underneath. She giggled to cover up her slight nervousness. Sara knew he was going to bring up last night, and she knew they needed to talk. Nick knew some of her background, but not all of it. No one did.

Sara heard Nick take in a deep breath and knew the time had come.

"So, Sar, about last night." He was interrupted.

"I know, Nick. I shouldn't have broken down like that…" She tried to cover up the fact it felt good to actually have someone look after her. Someone who cared about how she was feeling for once. Nick wasn't buying it for one second, and called her on it.

"Don't play that card with me, Sara." He told her firmly. "I know you better than you think. You needed to let it all out. We all take home what happens at work, and some of us are better at letting it out than others."

Sara listened intently, touched that he was taking the time to explain all this to her – to reaffirm what she was feeling was alright.

"I mean, Catherine's got Lindsey to think about. Warrick's got Tina, and Grissom's got….well. He's got his bugs, anyway." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "And you and I…we're alone. We've gotta stick together, bud. You've gotta tell me what you're feeling."

Nick unclasped his hands and idly started stroking Sara's hair, looking at her with such love and care. Sara blushed slightly and looked down, not used to such admiration and ardor.

"Nick?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I…I need to tell you something about last night. About…my family."

Nick repositioned himself at her declaration, wanting to be all ears. He turned to face her on the couch, throwing one arm on the back of it and placing his other hand on her knee in support.

"I'm ready to listen. Whatever you want to tell me, it's okay. I'll still be right here." He reached over and laced his hand with hers, stroking the back with his thumb.

Sara felt a few deviant tears forming in the back of her eyes, and took a shuddering breath to calm herself. You can tell him, she told herself. He really cares about you. After another steadying breath, she told Nick her story. The whole thing. About what her life was like growing up – the mental and physical abuse from her father; her mother's alcoholism; her father's murder, and the foster care system she spent years in. Sara had to stop a few times because it was so painful to think about and relive again, but she wanted to get it out. She knew she'd feel better when she did. Sara looked into Nick's eyes when she was finished, finding a calming solace in his kind eyes.

"Thank you, Sara," He said softly, his voice laced with emotion and his own tears, "For telling me all that. I know it was hard. You are such an amazing person, Sara, for overcoming all that."

Sara laughed a little in disagreement and wiped her eyes. "No, Sara, don't do that to yourself. You are." He now took both of her hands in his and forced her to look into his eyes. "Getting into Harvard, being a damn amazing CSI, and turning out to be such a caring, loving person after all that….it amazes me."

Sara hated to receive unsupported praise, but Nick had her convinced now of all these things when she hadn't been before.

"Amazing." He whispered again. Nick reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb, his other hand going to rest on her thigh. Sara felt like she couldn't breath at the way he was looking at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She saw him glance down momentarily at her parted lips, and then back up to her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. Nick moved his lips over hers for only a few moments before pulling back to gauge her reaction. He prayed to God this was okay, because it felt so right.

Nick got his answer when she leaned back in for more. Tentatively, their lips met again, working softly against each other, each of them enjoying tender, sensual pecks as their hearts began to race. Nick moved his hand down to cup her neck, tilting his head a little more to kiss her a little more fervently. Apparently, she liked it, as he heard a soft whimper escape from her throat, sending tingles down his spine. Sara now had her hands on his biceps, rubbing them gently, finding comfort in the strength beneath. So strong, but yet so gentle.

Nick scooted himself a little closer on the couch and the hand that had been rubbing gently at her thigh moved to her right hip, where it found a tiny patch of bare skin where her tank top rode up slightly. When he started rubbing the spot gently with his thumb, she pulled away, breathless, and rested her forehead against his. Both were now panting from the excitement of it all, and the release of years of pent-up sexual tension.

"Is this…is this okay?" He asked her, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. Sara nodded and dove back in for another kiss, this time working her mouth against his with more gusto, trying to show her affection and appreciation of him. Nick shyly darted his tongue out and traced her bottom lip, seeking entrance to further communicate his need for her. She immediately granted his request, meeting his tongue with hers in a sensual dance. Sara tilted her head to the other side to change the angle of the kiss, both letting out occasional soft moans of pleasure. Sara never knew kissing could be so much fun – what could this man not do? Nick's hand had now snuck up underneath Sara's tank top, slowing exploring the skin at the small of her back like he wanted to last night.

Sara responded to his touch by moving her own hands to his waist, snaking both underneath the front of his shirt, where she encountered his perfectly sculpted abs. He jerked and shivered at her touch as she ran her nails lightly over them. Nick finally decided to take it a little further, gently pushing back on her lips, giving her plenty of time to protest the move. Sara readily accepted his domination, leaning back onto her couch, kissing all the way down. Her hands went to his back, riding up his shirt to feel his muscular, strong back beneath her gentle fingers. One of Nick's arms went to the couch on her left so support his weight and the other went back to her right hip.

Once again, they broke apart to catch their breaths, their chests heaving, pressed up against one another. Sara reached up and touched Nick's lips, trying to convince herself this was really happening. That Nick Stokes was laying on top of her, kissing her in the most mind-numbing way. His lips were slightly red from the fervor and passion of their kissing. Nick caught her hand in his and then brought it to his mouth to kiss her palm, then placing it again on his back. His hand went down to her belly, slightly exposed from their trip to this position. He rubbed at her skin gently, looking in her eyes to see her reaction. He saw that she was loving this, her cheeks slightly flushed, but still not convinced this should be happening. That she deserved to be loved.

"Sara," He whispered, his face centimeters from her, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

A single tear fell from her eyes and she was convinced. "I've fallen in love with you too, Nick." She whispered, her voice laden with emotion.

Nick smiled and leaned back down to kiss her passionately, their tongues immediately clashing again in an ardorous kiss. He reached down and placed her arms over head so he could concentrate fully on his ministrations. His hand went back to work, reaching her belly button, and drawing a gentle circle around it, kissing her lazily the entire time. He heard her breath getting quicker as his hand went higher and higher. Finally, he caressed the underside of her right breast, causing her do gasp, pushing her chest up to encourage her along. He teased her a little more, just touching around the outside, before finally taking the warm mound into his hand, massaging it gently. She gasped when his thumb and forefinger closed around her nipple and rolled it gently. Nick kissed her nose, then her temple, and then dipped down to her neck just below her ear, overwhelming her whole body. Her legs squeezed his body, trapping him between her. Suddenly, he pushed her tank top up all the way, exposing her breasts to him. Immediately, he ducked his head down, taking one pale pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently, placing open-mouthed wet kissed around the tip. His other hand, which had been supporting him until now, gave her other breast some attention. Sara reached down and stroked his hair lovingly as he worked. After a couple minutes of sure bliss, Nick had her moaning and breathing heavily as he switched to the other breast, repeating the actions that had sent her reeling. He loved that he was making her feel this way and he could feel himself becoming hard and knew she could feel his member pressed into her thigh. Sara loved how he was making her feel. She loved feeling trapped beneath him, completely at his mercy as he sent waves of pleasure through her body.

"Nick." She called him softly, and he looked up at her with concern on his face.

"I don't want to do this here." She admitted, though she hated to break the moment.

"Bedroom?" He hoped she just meant a change of venue. Sara nodded, and Nick helper her sit up. She stripped her tank top off as she stood, seeing as what it was meant to cover had long been exposed to Nick. Sara pulled him close immediately and began to kiss him again passionately, guiding him backwards towards her bedroom. On the way there, she stripped his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor, she didn't know. Her hands returned to his chest, her eyes taking in his utterly masculine and perfect body. She was again reminded of his power and pure maleness, and it aroused her even more.

They finally reached the bedroom, and Sara once again let him take the lead. He slowly walked them back towards the foot of the bed, gently pushing her down. Sara expected him to join her and scoot her back on the bed, but instead, he stood at the foot and leaned down to kiss her ardently, his arms on either side of her head, both of their chests bare. He kissed her stomach and all the way back up to her mouth, and then carefully reached between them and undid the drawstring to her pj bottoms. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She kept her eyes locked on his, knowing and anticipating what he was about to do, spreading her legs modestly. Nick dove his hand into her cotton underwear and quickly found her sex, rubbing her gently in large circles, happy to find she was already wet for him. He was surprised to hear an almost primal moan as he touched her at her most sensitive place. Nick noticed her lips stopped kissing him back as he slowly worked at her, overcome with pleasure, so he started kissing her face, peppering her with affection. Sara's hips reflexively started to come up off the mattress, trying to encourage him and stimulate herself more.

"Do you like that?" He asked her in a husky voice, kissing under her ear.

"God, yes. Don't stop. Please, Nicky."

Nick glanced down, loving the sight of his hand buried in her underwear, working her and hearing her moans. He then inserted a finger inside of her, curling it upwards.

"Nick!" She called out in pleasure at the invasion. Sara started moving against his fingers, but he quickly stopped and stilled her hips with his other hand.

"Shhhh…let's take it slow." He urged her, though he was surprised at his own self-restraint. Nick had wanted her for years, and knew a couple more minutes wasn't going to kill him, though he wasn't entirely sure of that right now. Sara nodded back at him and pulled his head down to kiss him again. Nick plunged two fingers inside her, delighting in her whimpers. Sara closed his eyes as he made love to her with his fingers skillfully, hitting all the right spots. The couple lazily exchanged kisses and their hands roamed freely over each other's bodies, trying to explore every inch. Sara soon felt a wave of pleasure course through her body, her hips instinctively lifting up as she cried out, her body clamping down on his thick fingers.

She panted, trying to catch her breath as he withdrew his fingers, giving her a chaste kiss. He stood up and quickly stripped himself of his jeans and boxers, which were become painful on his erection. Sara's eyes went immediately to his member, and was quite impressed with what she saw. He also quickly removed her pj pants and underwear, throwing them to the floor with his clothes. One hand went to her hip and he finally climbed onto the bed, slowly scooting her backwards towards the head of the bed. There, he showered her with more powerful French kisses, running his hand down to rest on her hip, rubbing at it gently. Sara reached between them and ran her hand up and down his length several times, eliciting strong moans from Nick. He was positioned between her legs at her entrance when he gently broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, gazing into her eyes, stroking her hair softly.

"Definitely." She gave his length another strong stroke to assure him of her agreement. Before he could ask, Sara reassured him that she was on the pill. With that, he nudged her legs apart a little more, and held her hips still as he slowly plunged into her up to the hilt, relishing in the way she completely surrounded him. They both simultaneously let out a groan at the sense of completeness. Nick just stayed still for a few moments, giving her tender kisses, allowing her to adjust to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her. Sara felt a little stretched, but in a good way. She nodded up at him and moved her hips up to encourage him to proceed. Nick slowly started to stroke inside of her, being extra gentle, wanting to take it nice and slow. The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and pants, and the sounds of their bodies molding together as one. After about a minute, Nick started to push a little harder and deeper, rubbing her hip gently the whole time. She gasped each time he thrust a little harder, filling her more completely each time. Their bodies worked against each other perfectly, like they were meant to be joined.

Though he wanted to take it slow, his urges soon took over and he sat up on his knees, leaning over her, arms straightened out. They stopped kissing for a few moments as Nick picked up the pace, looking into each other's eyes. After a half dozen thrusts, one of his hands reached down to caress her breast, and her hands went to his butt, pushing him in further. They could hear the slapping of their bodies working with each other as Nick's hips worked faster and faster. Sara wrapped her legs around his body to change the angle, drawing him in even further. As he felt himself nearing orgasm, he grasped her hips with both hands, holding her body still. Her moans and cries were music to his ears, only arousing him more as he felt himself about to explode. It only took a few more powerful thrusts, and he went over the edge, spilling his seed into her, Sara's orgasm following seconds later. Nick pulled out and collapsed on top of Sara, exhausted from the emotional and physical workout of the morning and gave her a gentle, tender kiss before burying his head in her neck.

A minute or so later, they had both caught their breaths again, and Nick rolled off her, laying on his side next to her, draping his arm over her stomach. He gave her another loving kiss to the forehead.

"I love you, Sara." He confessed.

"I love you too." She answered back, putting her hands on top of his, rubbing it gently. That was the most mind-blowing, satisfying sexual experience of her life, and it was only her first time with him. She felt her mind boggle at the thought of how it would feel after a little more practice. Nick read her mind.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to practice that a little more." He ran his hand over her stomach and gazed down at her, knowing he was falling for this amazing woman.

"I wouldn't object to that." She smiled. And they did practice more that day. Twice.

THE END!


End file.
